swiadkowiejehowywikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Świadkowie Jehowy
thumb|Emblematy [[Pamiątka śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa|Pamiątki śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa]] thumb|Tablica informacyjna [[kongresu „Niech przyjdzie Królestwo Boże!” (Kraków, 2011)]] ZOBACZ oficjalną stronę Świadków Jehowy: JW.ORG Świadkowie Jehowy – ogólnoświatowy związek wyznaniowy, głoszący, że jedynym Bogiem jest Jehowa (Jahwe), oraz o zbliżającym się objęciu władzy nad światem przez Królestwo Boże, które na ziemi zaprowadzi raj. Działalność Świadków Jehowy (znanych wówczas jako Badacze Pisma Świętego) zapoczątkował przez Charles T. Russell w 1870 roku w Pensylwanii (Stany Zjednoczone). W 2018 roku na całym świecie związek wyznaniowy liczył ponad 8,5 miliona głosicieli należących do prawie 120 tysięcy zborów (w Polsce ok. 116 tys. głosicieli w 1288 zborach) w 240 krajach i terytoriach zależnych na całym świecie. Świadkowie Jehowy są znani z działalności ewangelizacyjnej i nieodpłatnego rozpowszechniania swoich publikacji (w tym czasopism: „Strażnica” oraz „Przebudźcie się!”). Posługują się własną stroną internetową jw.org oraz aplikacją JW Library, która jest dostępna na większość urządzeń mobilnych. Strona internetowa jest dostępna w ponad 810 językach, a publikacje biblijne są na niej udostępnione do bezpłatnego pobrania w ponad 980 językach. Historia * Zobacz: Historia Świadków Jehowy * Zobacz: Świadkowie Jehowy w Polsce Początki (1870–1916) Świadkowie Jehowy rozpoczęli działalność w roku 1870, kiedy Charles Taze Russell wraz z małą grupą przyjaciół utworzył niewielką grupę studiującą Biblię w Allegheny (obecnie część miasta Pittsburgh w stanie Pensylwania w Stanach Zjednoczonych). Aby publikować wyniki swoich dociekań na temat tego, co grupa uznała za biblijną prawdę, często sprzeczną z doktrynami wyznawanymi przez inne wyznania, w 1879 roku Russell zaczął wydawać czasopismo „Strażnica”. Wydawał także ze współpracownikami „Kwartalniki staroteologiczne”, których celem było wykazanie, że poglądy grupy nie są nowe, lecz wywodzą się z Biblii. Osoby, które, głównie dzięki rozpowszechnianym publikacjom, przyjmowały głoszone nauki, zaczęły zbierać się w grupy w celu wspólnego studiowania Biblii. Utworzyły one pierwsze zbory, zwane początkowo klasami czy zastępami. W kwietniu 1910 roku przyjęły one nazwę Badacze Pisma Świętego (ang. International Bible Students). Początkowo „Strażnica” i traktaty religijne, opracowywane przez Russella i jego współpracowników, prawie w całości były drukowane przez firmy komercyjne. Szukając możliwości wydawania ich w większym nakładzie, w 1881 roku Russell wraz ze współpracownikami założył Towarzystwo Traktatowe Strażnica Syjońska (obecnie znane jako Pensylwańskie Towarzystwo Biblijne i Traktatowe – Strażnica)W późniejszych latach w celu prowadzenia na całym świecie działalności ewangelizacyjnej zarejestrowano również w innych krajach niedochodowe korporacje, będące prawnymi reprezentantami społeczności religijnej, która stała się później znana jako Świadkowie Jehowy. Zazwyczaj, gdy używa się terminu Towarzystwo Strażnica, odnosi się on do wspomnianego pensylwańskiego Towarzystwa Strażnica, założonego w 1881 roku i nadal działającego.. Zostało ono zarejestrowane w 1884 roku, a Russell został jego prezesem. W 1885 roku publikacje Russella rozpowszechniało około 300 ochotników, zwanych kolporterami. Z czasem rozpoczęto także wysyłanie misjonarzy za granicę i tworzenie pierwszych oddziałów Towarzystwa Strażnica poza Stanami Zjednoczonymi – w 1900 roku w Anglii, w 1902 roku w Niemczech, a do roku 1904 w Australii i w Szwajcarii. W 1909 roku główną siedzibę Towarzystwa Strażnica przeniesiono do nowojorskiego Brooklynu. Zaangażowanie Russella w szeroko zakrojoną działalność wydawniczą spowodowało, że np. w 1912 roku był najbardziej rozpowszechnionym autorem chrześcijańskich publikacji w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Od 1914 roku w krzewieniu nauk biblijnych posługiwano się nowatorską wówczas techniką: wyświetlano zestaw filmów oraz przeźroczy zsynchronizowanych z oprawą dźwiękową, zatytułowany „Fotodrama stworzenia”. Tylko w ciągu pierwszego roku wyświetlania tę trwającą 8 godzin prezentację obejrzało ponad 9 milionów widzów na trzech kontynentach. Charles Taze Russell zmarł 31 października 1916 w wieku 64 lat podczas powrotu z podróży ewangelizacyjnej. Reorganizacja (1917–1942) Po śmierci Charlesa Russella, 6 stycznia 1917 roku, na stanowisko prezesa Towarzystwa Strażnica został wybrany Joseph Franklin Rutherford. Usprawnił on funkcjonowanie zborów Badaczy Pisma Świętego oraz nadał rozmach działalności kaznodziejskiej. W roku 1919 zaczęto wydawać czasopismo „Złoty Wiek” (obecne „Przebudźcie się!”). Na międzynarodowym zgromadzeniu, które odbyło się Cedar Point w stanie Ohio we wrześniu 1922 roku, ogłoszono, że odtąd większy nacisk zostanie położony na głoszenie ewangelii od domu do domu. Służba tego rodzaju stała się cechą charakterystyczną Świadków Jehowy. W kolejnych latach wprowadzano dalsze istotne zmiany w niektórych naukach i metodach głoszenia, a także w sprawach organizacyjnych. Opublikowana została seria nowych książek (m.in. „Wyzwolenie”), które miały zastąpić „Wykłady Pisma Świętego” napisane przez Charlesa Russella. W latach 20. i 30. XX wieku szeroko wykorzystywano transmisje radiowe w celu szerzenia nauk biblijnych. Korzystano z usług stacji komercyjnych, ale też utworzono sieć własnych stacji radiowych, nadających audycje o tematyce religijnej. W roku 1926 Towarzystwo Strażnica posiadało sześć własnych rozgłośni radiowych, z których główną i najdłużej działającą było nowojorskie radio WBBR. Stacja radiowa WORD działała na przedmieściach Chicago, a kolejne cztery w kanadyjskich prowincjach Alberta (CHCY), Kolumbia Brytyjska (CFYC), Ontario (CKCX) i Saskatchewan (CHUC). Pod koniec lat 20. w Australii uruchomioną pierwszą własną stację radiową – 2HD w Newcastle, w stanie Nowa Południowa Walia. Trzy następne powstały w stanach Australia Południowa, Tasmania i Queensland. 26 lipca 1931 roku na międzynarodowym kongresie w Columbus w stanie Ohio przyjęto rezolucję nadająca nową nazwę – Świadkowie Jehowy, opartą na Księdze Izajasza 43:10–12. Nazwa ta odróżniała tę społeczność religijną od innych grup powstałych po podziałach w ruchu Badaczy Pisma Świętego i od pozostałej części chrześcijaństwa. W rezolucji oświadczono między innymi: „Jesteśmy sługami Jehowy Boga upoważnionymi do wykonania w Jego imieniu pewnego dzieła, mianowicie dawania – zgodnie z Jego przykazaniem – świadectwa o Jezusie Chrystusie i powiadamiania ludzi, iż Jehowa jest prawdziwym i wszechmocnym Bogiem. Z radością więc obieramy i przyjmujemy imię, które Pan Bóg wypowiedział swymi ustami, i pragniemy, by nas znano pod tym imieniem i nazywano nim, a mianowicie: Świadkowie Jehowy”. W 1932 roku zaprzestano corocznego wybierania starszych w zborach głosując przez podniesienie ręki. Od tej pory wybierano komitet służby, a Towarzystwo Strażnica mianowało jednego z jego członków na kierownika służby. W roku 1938 zrezygnowano z demokratycznych wyborów, a wszyscy starsi byli mianowani. W 1932 roku ogłoszono, że członkowie „małej trzódki” 144 000 braci Chrystusa nie będą jedynymi ludźmi, którzy przeżyją Armagedon. J.F. Rutherford wyjaśnił, że oprócz 144 000 „pomazańców”, którzy mają uzyskać nagrodę nieśmiertelnego życia w niebie, by razem z Chrystusem panować stamtąd nad całą Ziemią, zbawienie uzyska również inna grupa ludzi, określona w Biblii jako „wielki tłum” („wielka rzesza” Obj 7:9 NW), która ma żyć w przywróconym raju na ziemi; zwłaszcza od roku 1935 kolejne osoby przyłączające się do społeczności Świadków Jehowy zaczęto zwykle postrzegać jako członków „wielkiej rzeszy”. Gdy w styczniu 1942 roku zmarł J.F. Rutherford, na całym świecie działalność kaznodziejską prowadziło 113 624 głosicieli Świadków Jehowy, należących do 5323 zborów. Prześladowania w okresie II wojny światowej Prześladowania Świadków Jehowy w III Rzeszy Jeszcze przed dojściem Adolfa Hitlera do władzy, począwszy od 1929 roku zdarzało się, że nazistowskie bojówki SA napadały na niemieckich Świadków Jehowy, dopuszczając się pobić oraz przerywając zebrania religijne. Świadkowie Jehowy w III Rzeszy i na terenach przez nią okupowanych byli masowo represjonowani z powodu odmowy służby i składania przysięgi wojskowej, odmowy używania „niemieckiego pozdrowienia” Heil Hitler, odmowy każdej pracy na rzecz wojska, a także z powodu niestosowania „państwowego” antysemityzmu. Świadkowie Jehowy odmawiali czyszczenia mundurów czy zawijania pakietów opatrunkowych pierwszej pomocy przeznaczonych dla wojska oraz wszelkiej pracy w przemyśle zbrojeniowym. Nie przestrzegali bojkotu żydowskich sklepów, a w swoich publikacjach propagowali – zgodnie z Biblią – równość wszystkich narodów i ras. Z tych względów oficjalnie oskarżano ich o postawę egocentryczną i obojętność względem wszystkich spraw dotyczących Narodu i Państwa, wykorzystywanie i ogłupianie narodu czy generalne odrzucanie narodowo-socjalistycznej teorii rasowej. W wyniku tych oskarżeń już od wiosny 1933 niemieckich Świadków Jehowy spotykały liczne represje. Wkrótce też byli umieszczani w nowo powstałych obozach koncentracyjnych, gdzie od przełomu roku 1937 i 1938 roku jako jedyna grupa religijna otrzymali oddzielne oznakowanie – fioletowy trójkąt. Lata 1936 i 1937 były okresem masowych aresztowań dokonywanych przez gestapo. Tysiące głosicieli zamknięto w więzieniach i obozach koncentracyjnych, gdzie często poddawano ich sadystycznemu traktowaniu. Przebywającym w obozach udawało się informować swych współwyznawców, pozostających na wolności o panujących tam warunkach, dzięki czemu jeszcze kilka lat przed wojną na łamach czasopisma „Złoty Wiek” (od roku 1937 „Pociecha”) ujawniali istnienie i prawdziwy charakter hitlerowskich obozów koncentracyjnychPierwsze z wielu doniesień o istnieniu w Niemczech obozów koncentracyjnych zostały opublikowane w roku 1933. W roku 1937 przedstawiono plany obozów koncentracyjnych Sachsenhausen i Esterwegen.. W 1938 roku na podstawie przemycanych z obozów raportów wydano w języku niemieckim książkę Kreuzzug gegen das Christentum („Krucjata przeciwko chrześcijaństwu”) przygotowaną przez Franza Zürchera, przetłumaczoną również na język francuski i polski. W tym czasie już ponad 6000 członków wspólnoty religijnej Świadków Jehowy z Niemiec było przetrzymywanych w więzieniach lub obozach koncentracyjnych. 15 września 1939 roku w obozie koncentracyjnym Sachsenhausen członek tej wspólnoty August Dickmann został pierwszym więźniem oficjalnie rozstrzelanym za odmowę pełnienia służby wojskowej. Na krótko przed II wojną światową lub w trakcie jej trwania w wielu krajach europejskich, a także w Australii, Kanadzie czy Japonii działalność Świadków Jehowy została zakazana, a wielu z nich osadzano w obozach koncentracyjnych. Świadkowie Jehowy byli jedyną z kilku kategorii więźniów narodowości niemieckiej, którzy mogli w każdej chwili wyjść na wolność po podpisaniu deklaracji apostazji (zdarzały się też pojedyncze przypadki odmowy służby wojskowej wśród członków innych wyznań religijnych). Mimo silnej presji ponad 95% osadzonych nie zrobiło tego, uważając prześladowania za próbę wiary. W obozach znęcano się nad nimi, poniżano, bito, kuszono i zabijano, ale jednocześnie wyznaczano do pracy w charakterze służby domowej u esesmanów, członków załóg obozów. Esesmani wiedzieli bowiem, że ze strony Świadków Jehowy nic im nie grozi, a więźniowie ci nie uciekną. Siła wiary Badaczy Pisma Świętego robiła na nazistach duże wrażenie, a Heinrich Himmler i Theodor Eicke przy wielu okazjach stawiali za wzór „fanatyczną postawę” Badaczy Pisma Świętego. W okresie III Rzeszy około 10 700 niemieckich członków tej wspólnoty dotknęły prześladowania, 2800 zostało uwięzionych w obozach koncentracyjnych, a około 1500 zmarło lub zostało zabitych. W całej Europie wydano też na nich blisko 400 „oficjalnych” wyroków śmierci. Świadkowie Jehowy z Polski, Czech, Austrii, ZSRR (głównie z Zachodniej Ukrainy), Jugosławii (głównie ze Słowenii), Węgier, Holandii czy Luksemburga byli więzieni w większości obozów koncentracyjnych na terenie Europy. Po zakończeniu wojny ocaleli z obozów Świadkowie Jehowy byli ważnym źródłem informacji na temat masowych zbrodni na Żydach i innych więźniach w obozach zagłady. Wcześniej do Hitlera trafiło łącznie około 20 tysięcy listów i telegramów protestacyjnych od Świadków Jehowy z około 50 krajów świata. Doktor historii Henrik Eberle tak podsumował postawę Świadków Jehowy: „''Na tle milionów ofiar nazistowskiego reżimu liczba ta spośród Świadków Jehowy wydaje się znikoma. Mimo to stanowi świadectwo zbiorowej i bezkompromisowej niezłomności, która zasługuje na szacunek''”. Prof. Christine King, napisała: „Im bardziej byli uciskani, tym mocniej zwierali szeregi, a ich opór nabierał twardości diamentu”. Rozwój po 1942 Po śmierci Josepha F. Rutherforda, w 1942 roku, trzecim prezesem Towarzystwa Strażnica został Nathan H. Knorr. W 1943 roku wprowadzono nowe programy szkoleniowe dla głosicieli (teokratyczna szkoła służby kaznodziejskiej) oraz dla misjonarzy (Biblijna Szkoła Strażnicy – Gilead). W pierwszych latach swojego usługiwania założył Biura Oddziałów w wielu krajach świata, tworząc światową strukturę Świadków Jehowy. Od 1950 do 1960 roku w sześciu tomach wydano tłumaczenie Biblii dokonane przez Komitet Przekładu Biblii Świadków Jehowy, znane jako Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata. W roku 1959 wprowadzono szkolenie dla starszych zboru, zwane Kursem Służby Królestwa. W kwietniu 1951 roku prawie wszystkich wyznawców wywieziono z europejskiej części ZSRR na Syberię w trakcie masowych deportacji w ramach Operacji Północ, przeprowadzonej przez Ministerstwo Bezpieczeństwa Państwowego ZSRR. Sześć lat później około 40% wszystkich głosicieli w ZSRR stanowiły osoby, które zaznajomiły się z religią Świadków Jehowy w więzieniach i obozach pracy. Do roku 1971 nadzór nad ogólnoświatową działalnością sprawował zarząd Pensylwańskiego Towarzystwa Biblijnego i Traktatowego – Strażnica. W tym samym roku grono to oficjalnie nazwano Ciałem Kierowniczym, zwiększając równocześnie ilość członków tego gremium z 7 do 11 osób oraz wyraźnie odróżniono je od zarządu korporacji prawnej, którą posługują się Świadkowie Jehowy. Liczba członków tego ciała nie jest stała. Żaden z jego członków nie posiada większych uprawnień od innych, a przewodnictwo na spotkaniach Ciała Kierowniczego zmienia się co roku według porządku alfabetycznego. Od 1 października 1972 roku w miejsce jednoosobowego nadzoru nad poszczególnymi zborami wprowadzono nadzór przez zamianowane grono starszych. W roku 1976 przeprowadzono reorganizację Ciała Kierowniczego – utworzono w nim kilka komitetów odpowiedzialnych za poszczególne dziedziny działalności społeczności Świadków Jehowy. W grudniu 1977 roku zapoczątkowano szkolenie przeznaczone dla pionierów, zwane Kursem Służby Pionierskiej. Po śmierci w 1977 roku Nathana H. Knorra kolejnymi prezesami byli: Frederick W. Franz (1977–1992), Milton G. Henschel (1992–2000), Don A. Adams (2000–2016) i od roku 2016 Robert Ciranko. W 1986 roku utworzono Regionalne Komitety Budowlane, odpowiedzialne za budowy i remonty Sal Królestwa. W 1999 roku wprowadzono wzmożony program budowy Sal Królestwa w biedniejszych krajach; w ciągu pierwszych 5 lat jego działania w 116 krajach wybudowano ponad 9000 Sal Królestwa, a do roku 2015 przeszło 30 000. W roku 2009 zmniejszono liczbę cotygodniowych spotkań członków zboru na zebraniach zborowych z trzech do dwóch (zborowe studium Biblii dołączono do teokratycznej szkoły służby kaznodziejskiej i zebrania służby). Położono nacisk na wykorzystanie wolnego wieczoru na studiowanie Pisma Świętego w gronie rodziny lub osobiście. W roku 2009 Towarzystwo Strażnica posiadało Biura Oddziału w 118 krajach. W 2012 roku zmniejszono liczbę oddziałów na świecie, poprzez połączenie niektórych z nich. W roku 2018 funkcjonowało 87 samodzielnych biur, a w innych krajach działały Biura Krajowe. W lipcu 2013 roku w Warwick, w amerykańskim stanie Nowy Jork, rozpoczęto budowę obiektów nowej siedziby Biura Głównego Świadków Jehowy, którą ukończono 31 sierpnia 2016 roku (od końca stycznia 1909 do końca sierpnia 2016 roku Biuro Główne mieściło się w Brooklynie, dzielnicy Nowego Jorku). W roku 2016 teokratyczną szkołę służby kaznodziejskiej, zebranie służby i zborowe studium Biblii zastąpiono jednym zebraniem o nazwie chrześcijańskie życie i służba. Składa się ono z trzech części odpowiadających poprzednim zebraniom. Świadkowie Jehowy przedstawiają swoje orędzie również poprzez Internet. Oficjalna strona: jw.org – jest dostępna w ponad 810 językach, a publikacje biblijne są na niej udostępnione do bezpłatnego pobrania w 989 językach (w tym w 97 językach migowych). Pod względem liczby wersji językowych, jest największym serwisem internetowym na świecie. Umożliwia m.in. czytanie, słuchanie oraz pobieranie (w postaci plików) Biblii i różnych publikacji Świadków Jehowy. Zawiera też bieżące informacje o działalności wyznania. Umożliwia również przekazywanie informacji pomiędzy zborami. Serwis zawiera również telewizję internetową – JW Broadcasting w 279 językach, w tym w 42 językach migowychTelewizja online i na życzenie – JW Broadcasting – jest dostępna również w języku polskim oraz polskim języku migowym. oraz Bibliotekę Internetową Strażnicy w 615 językach. Wierzenia Jako podstawę wszystkich swoich wierzeń Świadkowie Jehowy przyjmują Biblię. Biblijne wierzenia Świadków Jehowy zatwierdzana Ciało Kierownicze, a obowiązują one wszystkich członków wyznania. Nauki biblijne nie zostały objawione Świadkom Jehowy w jakiś cudowny sposób lecz są wynikiem coraz lepszego rozumienia Biblii oraz działania ducha świętego wpływającego na Ciało Kierownicze. Kwestie, które ich zdaniem nie zostały uregulowane w Piśmie Świętym, są pozostawione indywidualnej decyzji (osądowi własnego sumienia). Poniżej omówiono wybrane nauki Świadków Jehowy (w nawiasach wymieniono niektóre wersety biblijne, na które się powołują, uzasadniając swe wierzenia): # Biblia: Świadkowie Jehowy są przekonani, że tylko Biblia jest natchnionym Słowem Bożym i zawiera prawdę. Przyjmują tzw. kanon protestancki tzn., że odrzucają tzw. księgi deuterokanoniczne Starego Testamentu, uważając je za apokryfy; za natchnione uznają 27 ksiąg Nowego Testamentu (Chrześcijańskich Pism Greckich). Odrzucają wszystkie inne tradycje pozabiblijne w tym również tzw. Tradycję Apostolską (2 list do Tymoteusza 3:16, 17; Ewangelia Jana 17:17; Ewangelia Mateusza 15:3). # Bóg: Świadkowie Jehowy wierzą w jednoosobowego Boga, Jehowę (Jahwe). Kładą duży nacisk na posługiwanie się imieniem własnym Boga Stwórcy w odpowiednich sytuacjach i z należytym szacunkiem (Księga Powtórzonego Prawa 6:4; Psalm 83:18; List do Rzymian 10:13). Nie uznają dogmatu o Trójcy Świętej, uważając, że jest wyraźnie sprzeczny z Biblią. # Jezus Chrystus: wierzą, że jest jednorodzonym Synem Boga Jehowy (imię Jezus znaczy „Jehowa jest zbawieniem”): #* był pierwszym stworzeniem Boga (pierworodnym wszelkiego stworzenia); przez niego Bóg stworzył świat materialny i duchowy (List do Kolosan 1:15) #* istniał w postaci duchowej (podobnie jak Bóg i aniołowie) zanim został człowiekiem, i do tej postaci powrócił po wstąpieniu do nieba (Księga Micheasza 5:2; 1 list Piotra 3:18; 2 list do Koryntian 5:16), gdzie określany jest m.in. jako archanioł Michał (1 list do Tesaloniczan 4:16) #* jego życie zostało przeniesione z Nieba do łona dziewicy Marii (Ewangelia Łukasza 1:35) #* jego złożone w ofierze doskonałe życie daje wszystkim ludziom możliwość dostąpienie zbawienia – uzyskania życia wiecznego (Ewangelia Mateusza 20:28; 1 list do Tymoteusza 2:5, 6) #* od jesieni roku 1914 z upoważnienia Bożego króluje w niebie (nad Ziemią zapanuje wkrótce po Armagedonie i będzie nad nią panować przez 1000 lat, po czym odda władzę swemu Ojcu, Jehowie) (Księga Daniela 4:10–16; Księga Objawienia 20:6; 1 list do Koryntian 15:28) #* został zgładzony na palu męki (grec. stauros – został przybity do prostej belki, pala crux simplex (krzyż prosty), a nie do krzyża (Dzieje Apostolskie 5:30) # Duch święty: wierzą, że jest czynną mocą Bożą, nieosobową energią, za pośrednictwem której Bóg wykonuje swoją wolę, i której może udzielać innym. # Królestwo Boże: wierzą, że jest to realny rząd, który jest jedyną nadzieją dla ludzkości; rząd ten ma siedzibę w niebie, złożony z Jezusa (jako króla) oraz 144 000 wybranych chrześcijan (część z nich przebywa jeszcze na ziemi); Królestwo Boże wkrótce usunie z ziemi zło wraz ze wszystkimi ludzkimi rządami i religiami, i zaprowadzi nowy świat, w którym zapanuje sprawiedliwość i pokój. Pozostali zbawieni mają żyć na ziemi w przywróconym raju jako poddani tego Królestwa. Chrystus będzie Królem nad ziemią przez 1000 lat, po czym odda władzę swemu Ojcu, Jehowie (Księga Daniela 2:44; 2 list do Tymoteusza 4:18; Księga Objawienia 11:15; 1 list do Koryntian 15:28). # Szatan (czyli Diabeł) – jest to realna osoba, zbuntowany anioł, który zapragnął, by cześć zamiast Bogu oddawano jemu (nie jest to symbol zła lub złych skłonności). Szatan pociągnął do buntu przeciwko Jehowie Bogu wielu innych aniołów, którzy tym samym stali się demonami. Obecnie ma wielką władzę nad światem ludzkim – nad ludźmi oddalonymi od Boga, ludzkimi rządami i religią fałszywą, dlatego w Biblii nazwany jest „bogiem tego świata” (2 list do Koryntian 4:4; 1 list Jana 5:19). W trakcie 1000-letnich rządów Chrystusa zostanie on uwięziony, a po tym okresie ma być na krótko wypuszczony, a następnie na zawsze unicestwiony wraz z wszystkimi innymi przeciwnikami Boga (Księga Objawienia 20:1–3, 10, 14). # Ziemia: wierzą, że pierwotnym zamierzeniem Bożym wobec Ziemi było, aby była w całości zaludniona czcicielami Stwórcy i że Bóg nie zmienił swojego zamierzenia co do ludzi i Ziemi. Wierzą, że w momencie końca systemu rzeczy wojna Boża – Armagedon, zniszczy całe zło tego świata i tych z ludzi, którzy nie spełniają Jego wymagań. Zaś zbawione osoby będą cieszyć się życiem wiecznym jako doskonali ludzie, a wszyscy zmarli, zachowani w pamięci u Boga zostaną wskrzeszeni. Wierzą, że Bóg nie dopuści do zniszczenia Ziemi wskutek wojny nuklearnej, przez zanieczyszczenie środowiska ani w wyniku katastrofy kosmicznej. Nie popierają poglądu, jakoby Bóg miał zniszczyć Ziemię ogniem. # Śmierć: wierzą, że śmierć jest przeciwieństwem życia, że zmarli nie mogą nic czynić. Ludzie w momencie śmierci przestają istnieć, lecz istnieją w pamięci u Boga. Ponowne zaistnienie jest możliwe dopiero przy zmartwychwstaniu (Księga Kaznodziei 9:5, 6, 10; Księga Ezechiela 18:4). # Dusza: uważają, że według Biblii człowiek żyjący jest duszą; nie posiada nieśmiertelnej duszy (Księga Rodzaju 2:7; Księga Ezechiela 18:4). Duszami są również wszelkie zwierzęta zamieszkujące ziemię i wody (Księga Rodzaju 1:20). Odrzucają naukę o nieśmiertelności duszy jako niezgodną z Biblią. # Zbawienie: wierzą, że Jehowa Bóg, poprzez swego Syna, zapewni wszystkim prawdziwym chrześcijanom wybawienie z teraźniejszego, niegodziwego świata oraz wyzwolenie z niewoli grzechu i śmierci. # Dni ostatnie: wierzą, że po 2520 latach od roku 607 p.n.e. (który to rok uznają za datę zburzenia Jerozolimy przez Nabuchodonozora II), czyli w 1914 nastąpiło niewidzialne wstąpienie Jezusa na tron w niebie, od którego określają czas dni ostatnich tego złego systemu rzeczy czyli obecnych złych rządów na ziemi; zakończy je Armagedon, po którym ma panować Królestwo Boże. Świadkowie Jehowy uważają też, że pewne wydarzenia, nazywane ”znakiem zakończenia systemu rzeczy", pozwalają utożsamić dni ostatnie z obecnymi czasami. # Armagedon: według Świadków Jehowy jest to nadchodząca powszechna wojna wielkiego dnia Boga Wszechmocnego (Księga Objawienia 16:14, 16). Określenie to odnosi się do sytuacji, gdy ziemscy władcy polityczni są zgromadzani przeciwko Jehowie Bogu i Jego Królestwu pod władzą Jezusa Chrystusa. Wyrazem ich sprzeciwu ma być na końcu ogólnoświatowa akcja przeciwko Świadkom Jehowy. # Babilon Wielki: Ogólnoświatowe imperium religii fałszywej – zaliczają do niego wszystkie pozostałe religie, włącznie z chrześcijaństwem (które ich zdaniem jako ogół jest niewierne Bogu). Ma być zniszczony przez Organizację Narodów Zjednoczonych, symboliczną szkarłatną bestię z Księgi Objawienia. # 144 000: Świadkowie Jehowy wierzą, że Bóg wybrał spośród ludzi 144 000 jako tzw. małą trzódkę, klasę ludzi, którzy mają współkrólować z Jezusem Chrystusem w niebie (przez 1000 lat, po Armagedonie). Są oni powoływani od czasów Chrystusa aż do naszych czasów. Liczba jeszcze żyjących przekracza 19 tysięcy osób; jest to tzw. ostatek żyjących na ziemi. # Maria, matka Jezusa: Wierzą, że kiedy został poczęty Jezus, Maria była dziewicą – aż do rozwiązania. Następnie miała przynajmniej kilkoro dzieci z Józefem (Ewangelia Mateusza 1:20–25; 13:53–56). Uważają, że należała do grona pierwszych uczniów Jezusa, na których został wylany duch święty w dniu Pięćdziesiątnicy 33 r. n.e. i należy do grona 144 000 wybranych do władz Królestwa Bożego. Praktykowanie wiary Zdaniem Świadków Jehowy prawdziwa religia musi opierać się na zasadach zawartych w Piśmie Świętym. Praktykowanie religii nie jest dla nich tylko jednym z elementów życia, ale drogą życiową, tzn. zasadom wiary podporządkowane mają być wszystkie sprawy nie tylko związane z oddawaniem czci Bogu, ale też życie codzienne. Poniżej omówiono wybrane zasady postępowania oraz praktyki religijne. (W nawiasach wymieniono niektóre wersety biblijne, na które powołują się uzasadniając swe wierzenia i postępowanie.) ; Wyznawane zasady: # Miłość do Boga. Uważają ją za najważniejszą zasadę. Wynika z niej konieczność całkowitego, bezwzględnego oddania się Bogu, które ma wynikać z dobrej woli i szczerego przywiązania, na podstawie zdobytej wiedzy biblijnej (Ewangelia Mateusza 22:36–38; Ewangelia Jana 17:3). # Miłość do bliźnich. Uważają, że miłość do bliźnich powinna być podstawą wszelkich ich relacji z innymi ludźmi (Ewangelia Mateusza 22:39, 40). # Czystość. Dotyczy ona czystości fizycznej, umysłowej, moralnej i duchowej (rozumianej jako niedopuszczenie do łączenia nauk biblijnych z innymi, sprzecznymi z Biblią poglądami i praktykami). Wystrzegają się m.in. cudzołóstwa, rozpusty, pijaństwa, palenia i zażywania tytoniu, zażywania narkotyków oraz jakichkolwiek form okultyzmu (m.in. wróżbiarstwa, spirytyzmu czy magii) (1 list Piotra 1:16; List do Rzymian 12:2; 2 list do Koryntian 7:1; (Księga Powtórzonego Prawa 18:9–13; 1 list do Koryntian 10:21, 22; List do Galatów 5:20, 21). # Uczciwość. Uważają, że w każdej dziedzinie życia należy postępować uczciwie. Chrześcijanie muszą wystrzegać się kłamstwa, oszczerstw, plotkowania, obłudy, obelg, zachłanności (m.in. hazardu) (List do Hebrajczyków 13:18). # Świętość życia i krwi. Życie uważają za cenny dar od Boga i dlatego należy dbać o własne i cudze życie oraz o zdrowie, niedopuszczalne ich zdaniem jest pozbawianie życia nienarodzonego dziecka (aborcja) (Psalm 36:9; Księga Wyjścia 21:22, 23). Za świętą uznają krew jako podtrzymującą i symbolizującą życie danej istoty, co do obchodzenia się z którą wyraźne wskazówki zawiera Pismo Święte. Uznają nakaz z Dziejów Apostolskich 15:28, 29 co do powstrzymywania się od krwi. Z tego powodu wybierają metody leczenia, które nie wymagają transfuzji krwiŚwiadkowie Jehowy zgadzają się na stosowanie dostępnych metod alternatywnych wobec transfuzji krwi jak hemodylucje i śródoperacyjne odzyskiwanie krwi. Przyjmowanie drobnych frakcji uzyskiwanych z krwi pozostawione jest osobistej decyzji.. # Neutralność. Zachowują neutralność w sprawach politycznych oraz nie uczestniczą w konfliktach zbrojnych ani nie zgadzają się na odbywanie służby wojskowej (Ewangelia Jana 18:36; Ewangelia Mateusza 26:52; Księga Izajasza 2:2–4). # Podporządkowanie władzom świeckim. Uważają za chrześcijański obowiązek przestrzeganie prawa i okazywanie szacunku władzom. Wyjątek stanowi sytuacja, gdy prawo jest w sprzeczności z wyraźnymi zasadami lub prawami biblijnymi; wtedy uznają za wyższą władzę Boga (Ewangelia Mateusza 22:21; List do Rzymian 13:1; Dzieje Apostolskie 5:29). ; Praktyki religijne: # Chrzest. Przyjmują chrzest przez całkowite zanurzenie w wodzie – jako symbol oddania się Bogu osoby duchowo dojrzałej. Nie praktykują chrztu niemowląt, choć dziecko może zostać ochrzczone, jednak wyłącznie na podstawie świadomej decyzji, po zrozumieniu i zaakceptowaniu głoszonych przez nich nauk. Nie posiadają tzw. formuły chrztu, czyli nie ma podczas tego aktu żadnych wygłaszanych słów (przed chrztem padają tylko dwa pytania). # Ewangelizacja. Prowadzą na całym świecie działalność kaznodziejską – przez niepłatnych ochotników, zwanych głosicielami. Swych nauk opartych na Biblii nauczają głównie przez głoszenie od domu do domu, a także przez głoszenie publiczne – na ulicy i w innych miejscach publicznych oraz przez głoszenie nieoficjalne – krewnym i znajomym oraz innym spotykanym osobom. W działalności tej szeroko wykorzystują publikacje w formie drukowanej, ale także filmy wideo, nagrania audio oraz oficjalną stronę internetową – jw.org. Kształcą również misjonarzy w powołanej do tego celu Szkole Gilead. # Małżeństwo. Świadkowie Jehowy uważają, że małżeństwo ma stanowić święty, trwały związek kobiety i mężczyzny – dar od Jehowy Boga. Wyznawcy pragnący zawrzeć małżeństwo muszą zadbać, aby ich związek małżeński był zawarty według prawa obowiązującego w danym kraju. Ceremonii złożenia przysięgi małżeńskiej przewodniczy urzędnik urzędu stanu cywilnego w Polsce; w wielu innych krajach – odpowiednik, lub w niektórych krajach upoważniony kaznodzieja. Okolicznościowe przemówienie może się odbyć w miejscowej Sali Królestwa – za zgodą miejscowych starszych zboru; na ogół zapraszana jest cała wspólnota zboru i inni goście. Wygłaszane przemówienie pt. Małżeństwo godne uznania w oczach Bożych kieruje uwagę na praktyczne rady zawarte w Biblii, dotyczące życia rodzinnego. W zależności od decyzji nowożeńców może się potem odbyć przyjęcie weselne, na które przybywają zaproszeni goście. Niektóre zwyczaje ślubne nie są praktykowane. #* Nie praktykuje się odnawiania przysięgi małżeńskiej, a obchodzenie rocznic ślubu pozostawione jest osobistej decyzji. #* Duży nacisk kładzie się na to, by współmałżonkiem została osoba z grona współwyznawców, choć nie jest to warunkiem zawarcia małżeństwa. #* Możliwość zawarcia ponownego związku małżeńskiego jest uzależniona od śmierci współmałżonka; dopuszczalna jest także w przypadku rozwodu, ale tylko wtedy, gdy dojdzie do niego na podstawie cudzołóstwa jednej ze stron. # Modlitwa. Modlą się wyłącznie do Boga Jehowy, a swoje modlitwy zanoszą w imię jego syna – Jezusa, nie recytują ich z pamięci, ani nie odczytują z np. modlitewnika. #* Odrzucają kult obrazów, rzeźb i innych wizerunków (który uważają za bałwochwalstwo) oraz pośrednictwo i kult świętych. # Osobiste i rodzinne studium Biblii. Biblię studiują indywidualnie (tzw. osobiste studium Biblii) oraz w gronie rodzinnym (tzw. wielbienie Boga w gronie rodzinnym). #* Codziennie analizują fragment Biblii na podstawie broszury „Codzienne badanie Pism”. # Pogrzeb. Pochówek odbywa się w sposób zgodny z miejscowym prawem i zwyczajami (niekolidującymi z wierzeniami Świadków Jehowy); może być stosowana kremacja. Uroczystości pogrzebowe wyznawców nie zawierają rytuałów i obrzędów w intencji zmarłych. #* Okolicznościowe przemówienie może odbyć się w miejscowej Sali Królestwa, w zakładzie pogrzebowym, w domu zmarłego lub przy grobie. Starszy zboru krótko przypomina historię życia zmarłego oraz jego nadzieję na zmartwychwstanie, którą żywił; przypomina, co Biblia mówi o śmierci i nadziei zmartwychwstania (Ewangelia Jana 5:28, 29; 11:25; List do Rzymian 5:12; 2 list Piotra 3:13). W czasie uroczystości zwykle śpiewa się kilka stosownych pieśni, a kończy modlitwą do Boga. #* Wystrzegają się zwyczajów praktykowanych z myślą o zjednaniu sobie przychylności zmarłych lub jakichkolwiek działań na ich rzecz związanych z poglądem, jakoby człowiek posiadał nieśmiertelną duszę. # Pomoc humanitarna i społeczna. W razie klęsk żywiołowych, wojen i zamieszek organizują pomoc humanitarną głównie dla poszkodowanych współwyznawców (lokalną lub międzynarodową). Nie izolują się od innych i są wyczuleni na potrzeby społeczności, w której żyją. Prowadzą również działalność społeczną pomagając potrzebującym. # Szkolenia. Prowadzą szkolenia np.: Kurs Służby Pionierskiej, Kurs Służby Królestwa, Kurs dla Ewangelizatorów Królestwa czy Biblijna Szkoła Strażnicy – Gilead. Prowadzą również kursy czytania i pisania dla analfabetów w ponad 110 językach. # Święta. Obchodzą tylko co roku rocznicę Wieczerzy Pańskiej – potocznie nazywaną Pamiątką śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa (w okresie zbliżonym do świąt Wielkiego Tygodnia, poprzedzającego Wielkanoc, których nie obchodzą), wiosną w dniu odpowiadającym 14 Nisan według biblijnego kalendarza księżycowego. Odrzucają tradycyjne wszelkie rytuały, święta, wywodzące się z kultury ludowej bądź obchodzone indywidualnie – jak urodziny czy imieniny, święta państwowe lub święta religijne, jeśli te naruszają przykazania lub zasady biblijne, np. związane są lub wywodzą się z niezgodnych z Biblią poglądów i praktyk religijnych, stanowią element kultu państwa lub nadmiernej czci oddawanej ludziom. W związku z tym nie obchodzą żadnych innych świąt, w tym Bożego Narodzenia, powołując się na zbieżność tradycji tych świąt z religiami pogańskimi oraz uważają, że pierwsi chrześcijanie nie chcieli ustalać daty narodzin Jezusa. # Wykluczenie/odłączenie. W przypadku, gdy jakiś Świadek postępuje wbrew zasadom wiary, propaguje poglądy sprzeczne z przyjętymi naukami, bądź popełni jakiś poważny grzech, a nie okaże szczerej skruchy i żalu za swoje złe postępowanie, wtedy komitet sądowniczy złożony ze starszych zboru, może go wykluczyć ze społeczności. Istnieje możliwość powrotu, jeśli zmieni swoje postępowanie (do czasu powrotu będzie traktowany jak osoba wykluczona, co oznacza unikanie z nim wszelkich kontaktów). Osoba wykluczona może przychodzić na zebrania religijne do Sali Królestwa, jednak nie może się na nich wypowiadać ani kontaktować z obecnymi. Osoba, która odłącza się od ich społeczności, rezygnując z przynależności do niej i praktykowania ich religii, traktowana jest tak jak osoby wykluczone. # Zebrania zborowe. Uczestniczą dwa razy w tygodniu w otwartych zebraniach zboru, które odbywają się w obiektach nazwanych Salami Królestwa. Składają się na nie trzy zebrania: wykłady publiczne – omawiają nauki i proroctwa biblijne, zasady i rady dotyczące życia rodzinnego, małżeńskiego, problemów młodzieży i zasad moralnych; studium Biblii za pomocą artykułu ze „Strażnicy” (studium Strażnicy) oraz chrześcijańskie życie i służba, składające się z trzech części: Skarby ze Słowa Bożego, Ulepszajmy swą służbę oraz Chrześcijański tryb życia (z punktem: zborowe studium Biblii). Na zebraniu tym analizuje się fragment książek omawiających najczęściej księgi biblijne, przedstawiane są filmy, pokazy i instruktaże technik ewangelizacji (metody głoszenia), wywiady i dyskusje, omawiane są artykuły z miesięcznika „Chrześcijańskie życie i służba – program zebrań”, omawiane są też praktyczne rady zastosowania Biblii w życiu codziennym oraz potrzeby zboru – różne tematy i zagadnienia o treści przydatnej dla członków zborów. Wstęp na zebrania religijne, na których realizowany jest biblijny program edukacyjny, jest wolny, nie przeprowadza się zbiórek pieniędzy. Zebrania mają charakter otwarty dla wszystkich. # Zgromadzenia. Zwykle trzy razy do roku uczestniczą w masowych spotkaniach zwanych kongresami (zgromadzeniami), organizowanych zwykle na dużych obiektach, takich jak stadiony, hale sportowe, a także coraz częściej we własnych obiektach specjalnie do tego celu zbudowanych nazwanych Salami Zgromadzeń. Podaje się na nich objaśnienia tematów biblijnych w formie wykładów, wywiadów, słuchowisk, scenek, krótkich filmów oraz przedstawień kostiumowych (z wybranej relacji biblijnej), ogłasza wydanie nowych publikacji oraz przeprowadza się chrzest nowych członków. Wstęp na te zgromadzenia również jest wolny, nie przeprowadza się zbiórek pieniędzy. Organizacja W społeczności Świadków Jehowy nie występuje podział na laików i duchownych – wszyscy współtworzą społeczność duchowych braci i sióstr. W zborze przewodzą starsi zboru (nadzorcy), których wspierają słudzy pomocniczy. Organizacja Świadków Jehowy zarządzana jest w sposób określany jako teokratyczny. Składają się na nią lokalne społeczności chrześcijan tworzące zbory, zgrupowane zazwyczaj po około 20 w obwody. Obwody podlegają pod krajowe lub międzynarodowe Biura Oddziałów. Wszystkie te struktury działają pod ogólnoświatowym nadzorem Ciała Kierowniczego, które sprawuje nadzór we wszelkich sprawach dotyczących nauk i działalności całej organizacji (liczba jego członków nie jest stała, wynosi od kilku do kilkunastu mężczyzn). Wobec administracji państwowych Świadków Jehowy reprezentują różne zarejestrowane w poszczególnych krajach osoby prawne. Do najważniejszych należą: Pensylwańskie Biblijne i Traktatowe Towarzystwo Strażnica, do którego należą prawa autorskie publikacji Świadków Jehowy, oraz Zarejestrowane Nowojorskie Towarzystwo Biblijne i Traktatowe Strażnica zarządzające majątkiem. W Polsce Świadków Jehowy jako związek wyznaniowy reprezentuje osoba prawna: „Świadkowie Jehowy w Polsce” z siedzibą w Nadarzynie pod Warszawą. Statystyki W roku 2018 najwyższa liczba głosicieli wyniosła 8 579 909 należących do 119 954 zborów (w Polsce: 116 299 głosicieli w 1288 zborach). Podczas jedynego w roku święta religijnego Świadków Jehowy – Wieczerzy Pańskiej (Pamiątki śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa) – na całym świecie w 2018 roku zebrało się 20 329 317 osób (w Polsce: 180 603). Zestawienie podstawowych statystyk Świadków JehowyDane dotyczą tzw. roku służbowego, liczonego od 1 września poprzedniego roku kalendarzowego do 31 sierpnia danego roku.: * Najwyższa liczba głosicieli w 2018: 8 579 909 * Przeciętna liczba głosicieli w 2018:8 360 594 * Procent wzrostu w stosunku do 2017: 1,4% * Liczba nowo ochrzczonych w 2018: 281 744 * Liczba krajów i terytoriów: 240 * Przeciętna liczba pionierów pomocniczych w 2018: 446 642 * Przeciętna liczba pionierów pełnoczasowych w 2018: 1 267 808 * Liczba godzin spędzonych w działalności kaznodziejskiej w 2018: 2 074 655 497 * Przeciętna liczba studiów biblijnych w 2018: 10 079 709 * Liczba obecnych na Wieczerzy Pańskiej (Pamiątce) w 2018: 20 329 317 * Liczba zborów w 2018: 119 954 Publikacje Świadkowie Jehowy są znani z prowadzenia działalności kaznodziejskiej, w czasie której korzystają z publikacji biblijnych i je nieodpłatnie rozpowszechniają. Posługują się nimi również na zebraniach zborowych. Celem wydawania tych publikacji jest pomoc w zrozumieniu Biblii i zwrócenie uwagi na jej praktyczną wartość. Publikacje biblijne wydają w formie drukowanej, elektronicznej, fonicznej i wizualnej w przeszło 980 językach, w tym w ponad 90 językach migowych oraz dodatkowo w 19 wydaniach brajlowskich. Publikacje te są dostępne online na oficjalnej stronie internetowej Świadków Jehowy – jw.org. Do najbardziej znanych należą czasopisma: „Strażnica Zwiastująca Królestwo Jehowy” wydawana w 343 językach w przeciętnym nakładzie blisko 83,5 miliona egzemplarzy (wydanie do rozpowszechniania) oraz „Przebudźcie się!” – w 208 językach w przeciętnym nakładzie blisko 78,3 miliona egzemplarzy. Towarzystwo Strażnica publikuje również Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata, przekład Pisma Świętego wydany do tej pory w całości lub w częściach w nakładzie przeszło 224 milionów egzemplarzy w 178 językach. Tylko w latach 1998–2008 łączny nakład wszystkich publikacji biblijnych wyniósł ponad 20,7 miliarda egzemplarzy, a w samym tylko roku 2015 – około 4,5 miliarda egzemplarzy. Są one drukowane we własnym zakresie – głównie w 14 dużych drukarniach znajdujących się w Ameryce Północnej i Południowej, Afryce, Azji, Australii i Europie. Wiele publikacji osiąga nakład ponad 100 mln egz., w kilkuset językach. Niektóre z nich zostały zamieszczone w Księdze rekordów Guinnessa (Rekordy wydawnicze), zostały również nagrodzone i wyróżnione na wystawach, festiwalach, konkursach oraz przez stowarzyszenia pozarządowe i rządy kilku krajów. Niektóre były wykorzystywane w rządowo-społecznych programach edukacyjnych. Status religii oraz legalność Sytuacja prawna W większości krajów świata Świadkowie Jehowy są prawnie zarejestrowani jako związek wyznaniowy lub działają legalnie na mocy przepisów ogólnych. Jednak zwłaszcza w czasie wojen działalność religijna Świadków Jehowy bywała w przeszłości zakazywana lub ograniczana prawnie nawet w wielu tych krajach, w których obecnie mogą ją prowadzić bez przeszkód. Wiele międzynarodowych organizacji świeckich, także sądowniczych, uznaje Świadków Jehowy za „znaną religię”. W orzeczeniu z 26 września 1996 roku w sprawie „Manoussakis i inni przeciwko Grecji” Europejski Trybunał Praw Człowieka w Strasburgu uznał, że Świadkowie Jehowy cieszą się statusem „znanej religii” i korzyściami, jakie wynikają z tego uznania. Czasami wbrew temu orzeczeniu w niektórych dokumentach byli wymieniani jako sekta. Na przykład we Francji zostali ujęci w sprawozdaniu parlamentarnym na liście sekt. Choć raport ten sam w sobie nie pociągał za sobą konsekwencji prawnych, to jednak był wykorzystywany przeciwko Świadkom Jehowy. 1 grudnia 2005 roku Sąd Apelacyjny w Paryżu nakazał francuskiemu ministrowi spraw wewnętrznych udostępnienie Świadkom Jehowy dokumentów policyjnych, na podstawie których wciągnięto ich w roku 1996 na listę sekt. Sąd uznał, że oceny skutków działalności Świadków Jehowy, o której wspominają te dokumenty, miały błahy charakter i nie mogą być brane pod uwagę. 30 czerwca 2011 roku Europejski Trybunał Praw Człowieka orzekł, że rząd Francji naruszył prawa Świadków Jehowy, kiedy starał się narzucić z mocą wsteczną 60% podatek od wszystkich darowizn przekazanych przez Świadków Jehowy we Francji w latach 1993 i 1996. 5 lipca 2012 roku Europejski Trybunał Praw Człowieka orzekł, że rząd Francji musi zwrócić Świadkom Jehowy ponad 4,5 miliona euro – wraz z odsetkami – w celu pełnego zadośćuczynienia za naruszenie ich wolności religijnej poprzez nielegalne opodatkowanie. 11 grudnia 2012 roku rząd Francji zwrócił Świadkom Jehowy 6 373 987,31 euro, a także pokrył koszty procesu. W Sądzie Najwyższym Stanów Zjednoczonych do końca 1998 roku toczyło się 71 spraw dotyczących działalności religijnej lub wolności wyznania Świadków Jehowy, z których około dwie trzecie zakończyło się wyrokiem korzystnym dla tego ruchu religijnego. Do roku 2015 w 50 rozpatrzonych sprawach zapadły decyzje pomyślne dla Świadków Jehowy. W latach 2000–2014 Świadkowie Jehowy odnieśli 244 zwycięstwa w sądach najwyższych różnych krajów. Ponadto do czerwca 2014 roku przed Europejskim Trybunałem Praw Człowieka wygrali 57 spraw, których orzeczenia są wiążące dla wszystkich krajów członkowskich Rady Europy. Do 2015 roku Trybunał ten orzekł m.in. na korzyść Świadków Jehowy z Armenii, z Austrii, z Azerbejdżanu, z Francji, z Gruzji, z Rosji oraz z Turcji. Mimo tego w Rosji w dalszym ciągu toczą się procesy przeciwko temu związkowi religijnemu. 26 czerwca 2014 roku Trybunał ten jednogłośnie orzekł, że władze rosyjskie nie mogą prawnie ograniczać swobód religijnych Świadków Jehowy. Na terenie Polski Świadkowie Jehowy zostali zarejestrowani po raz pierwszy 20 maja 1913 roku, a zbór warszawski 17 października 1905. Zakaz działalności Świadków Jehowy obowiązywał od marca 1938 do końca II wojny światowej oraz od lipca 1950 do maja 1989. Gdy pod koniec tego okresu sprzeciw ze strony władz zelżał w celu ułatwienia importu swoich publikacji Świadkowie Jehowy w Polsce zarejestrowali w 1985 roku spółkę Strażnica – Wydawnictwo Wyznania Świadków Jehowy w Polsce. 12 maja 1989 zostali oficjalnie zarejestrowani i zalegalizowani w Urzędzie do Spraw Wyznań jako związek wyznaniowy pod nazwą Strażnica – Towarzystwo Biblijne i Traktatowe. Zarejestrowany Związek Wyznania Świadków Jehowy w Polsce, od roku 2014 jako Świadkowie Jehowy w Polsce. 31 stycznia 1990 roku zostali wpisani do rejestru kościołów i innych związków wyznaniowych pod nr 34. Kraje zakazu działalności Podczas I wojny światowej zakaz rozpowszechniania literatury biblijnej wprowadzono w Kanadzie i Stanach Zjednoczonych, a wkrótce także w Indiach oraz w Niasie (obecne Malawi). W latach 20. ograniczenia działalności Badaczy Pisma Świętego wprowadzono w Grecji, Hiszpanii, Rumunii, na Węgrzech i we Włoszech. W latach 30. zakaz działalności albo rozprowadzania literatury wprowadziły Albania, Austria, Bułgaria, Estonia, Jugosławia, Litwa, Łotwa, Polska, niektóre kantony Szwajcarii, Złote Wybrzeże (obecna Ghana), terytoria francuskie w Afryce oraz w Trynidad i Fidżi. Podczas II wojny światowej zakaz wprowadziły Japonia, Niemcy i Włochy oraz państwa, które znalazły się pod ich wpływem: Albania, Austria, Belgia, Czechosłowacja, Holandia, Holenderskie Indie Wschodnie (obecna Indonezja), Korea i Norwegia. Dekrety wymierzone przeciw Świadkom Jehowy wydano również w Argentynie, Brazylii, Finlandii, Francji i na Węgrzech. Rząd Wielkiej Brytanii w okresie wojny nałożył embargo na dostawy literatury biblijnej. Natomiast na terenie Imperium Brytyjskiego oraz Brytyjskiej Wspólnoty Narodów delegalizację działalności Świadków Jehowy lub ich publikacji wprowadzono w: Australii, na Bahamach, Basuto (obecne Lesoto), Beczuanie (obecna Botswana), Birmie (obecna Mianma), Cejlonie (obecna Sri Lanka), Cyprze, Dominice, Fidżi, Gujanie Brytyjskiej (obecnie Gujana), Indiach, Jamajce, Kanadzie, Niasie (obecne Malawi), Nigerii, Nowej Zelandii, Rodezji Południowej (obecne Zimbabwe), Rodezji Północnej (obecna Zambia), Singapurze, Suazi, Wyspach Podwietrznych (część brytyjska), Złotym Wybrzeżu (obecna Ghana) oraz Związku Południowej Afryki (obecna Południowa Afryka). W ciągu 45 lat od zakończenia wojny wiele krajów odmówiło Świadkom Jehowy prawnego zarejestrowania, a ponadto ich religię lub działalność w różnych okresach zdelegalizowano w sumie w 23 krajach afrykańskich, w 9 azjatyckich, 8 europejskich, 3 latynoamerykańskich i w 4 państwach wyspiarskich. W roku 1992 Świadkowie Jehowy podlegali różnym ograniczeniom w 24 krajach świata. W 2018 roku całkowity zakaz działalności lub znaczne jej ograniczenie (aż po otwarte prześladowania, aresztowania, przetrzymywanie w więzieniach i obozach, liczne przypadki używania przemocy i inne szykany) ma miejsce w 33 krajach, komunistycznych: Chiny, Korea Północna, Laos, Wietnam, islamskich: Algieria, Afganistan, Arabia Saudyjska, Bahrajn, Brunei, Dżibuti, Egipt, Erytrea, Irak, Iran, Jemen, Jordania, Katar, Komory, Kuwejt, Liban, Libia, Malediwy, Maroko, Oman, Somalia, Syria, Tunezja, Uzbekistan, Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie, Turkmenistan, Tadżykistan, a także w Singapurze i Bhutanie. Po kilkunastu latach stopniowego ograniczania działalności Świadków Jehowy 20 kwietnia 2017 roku rosyjski Sąd Najwyższy zdelegalizował Centrum Administracyjne Świadków Jehowy w Rosji oraz wszystkie lokalne organizacje religijne. Wyrok ten został podtrzymany przez Sąd Najwyższy 17 lipca 2017 roku, co w praktyce oznacza zakaz działalności na terenie Rosji. 26 września 2018 roku Sąd Najwyższy nieuznawanej na arenie międzynarodowej Donieckiej Republiki Ludowej (DRL) uznał Świadków Jehowy za organizację ekstremistyczną oraz zdelegalizował ich działalność. Ogółem w wyżej wymienionych krajach następuje kilkuprocentowy wzrost liczby głosicieli. W 2018 roku w krajach zakazu lub ograniczenia prawnego działalności działało w sumie 223 747 głosicieli w 3371 zborach (z tego ponad 170 000 w Rosji). Służba wojskowa Na całym świecie Świadkowie Jehowy odmawiają pełnienia służby wojskowej bądź udziału w szkoleniach wojskowych. Z tego względu w kilku krajach są skazywani na karę pozbawienia wolnościObecnie są to: Erytrea, Korea Południowa, Singapur i Turkmenistan.. Jednak w większości krajów świata podyktowana sumieniem odmowa służby wojskowej jest uznawana za wystarczający powód do niepowoływania do tej służby, a odmawiający jej nie są karani. W krajach tych na mocy ustawodawstwa zazwyczaj albo obowiązuje zawodowa służba wojskowa, albo wprowadzono alternatywną służbę cywilną, której podlegają Świadkowie Jehowy. Kary więzienia Świadkowie Jehowy nadal są więzieni z powodu swych przekonań religijnych. Według danych z początku stycznia 2019 roku na całym świecie było to 107 osób. W tym w Erytrei – 53, w Korei Południowej – 8, w Rosji – 25, w Singapurze – 9, oraz w Turkmenistanie – 12. W Erytrei w 1994 roku Świadkom Jehowy odebrano obywatelstwo oraz pozbawiono wynikających z niego podstawowych praw. Wśród 53 osób uwięzionych w Erytrei znajduje się 42 mężczyzn i 11 kobiet. Żadnej z tych osób nie zostały formalnie postawione zarzuty. Trzech więźniów znajduje się w więzieniach od 24 września 1994 roku, czyli od ponad 23 lat. Zostali oni uwięzieni wkrótce po tym jak w roku 1993 Erytrea uzyskała niepodległość. W tym czasie cztery osoby zmarły w więzieniu, kilka innych zwolniono z więzienia ze względu na poważną utratę zdrowia, która była przyczyną śmierci trzech osób zmarłych wkrótce po zwolnieniu. W czerwcu 2016 roku Komisja Śledcza do spraw Praw Człowieka w Erytrei powołana przez Organizację Narodów Zjednoczonych określiła prześladowania obywateli Erytrei z powodu wyznawanej przez nich ich religii jako „zbrodnię przeciwko ludzkości”. W Korei Południowej i Singapurze powodem uwięzienia była odmowa pełnienia służby wojskowej. 28 czerwca 2018 Trybunał Konstytucyjny Korei Południowej uznał jeden z artykułów ustawy o służbie wojskowej za niezgodny z konstytucją, ponieważ nie zapewnia ona alternatywnej służby dla osób odmawiających pełnienia służby wojskowej. Decyzja ta pozwala Sądowi Najwyższemu na orzecznictwo w oczekujących w sądach różnych instancji około 900 konkretnych sprawach dotyczących osób odmawiających służby wojskowej. Ponadto zobowiązuje rząd do wprowadzenia alternatywnej służby dla osób odmawiających służby wojskowej do 31 grudnia 2019 roku. 1 listopada 2018 roku Sąd Najwyższy Korei Południowej postanowił, że podyktowana sumieniem odmowa służby wojskowej ze względów religijnych nie jest przestępstwem, lecz stanowi „uzasadnioną podstawę” niewyrażenia zgody na powołanie do wojska. To orzeczenie sądu najwyższej instancji umożliwia uznanie za niewinnych ponad 900 koreańskich głosicieli, których sprawy oczekują na rozpatrzenie w sądach różnych instancji. Ministerstwo Sprawiedliwości postanowiło 30 listopada zwolnić 57 z 64 pozostających w więzieniach głosicieli. Pozostali mają opuścić więzienia po odsiedzeniu 6 miesięcy z zasądzonej kary. W Rosji 25 maja 2017 podczas prowadzenia zebrania religijnego aresztowano obywatela Danii, Dennisa Christensena, któremu prokurator postawił zarzut organizowania działalności związku religijnego uznanego za ekstremistyczny, za co grozi wyrok od 6 do 10 lat więzienia. Od kwietnia 2018 władze Rosji zintensyfikowały działania wobec Świadków Jehowy. Do 28 lipca w aresztach przedprocesowych umieszczono 27 osób, w tym jedną kobietę oraz 7 kolejnych w areszcie domowym, które są podejrzewane o organizowanie, uczestnictwo bądź finansowanie działalności religijnej. Przeciw ponad 100 osobom wszczęto śledztwa kryminalne. 26 września 2018 roku przez Amerykańską Komisję ds. Międzynarodowej Wolności Religijnej (ang United States Commission on International Religious Freedom – USCIRF) przebywający od półtora roku w więzieniu Dennis Christensen został wpisany na listę więźniów sumienia odbywających karę za swoje wierzenia. W Turkmenistanie 14 marca 2015 za prowadzenie działalności religijnej został aresztowany Bahram Hemdemow i skazany w tym samym miesiącu przez Sąd Rejonowy w Lebap na 4 lata pozbawienia wolności w obozie w Seýdi. W styczniu 2018 roku zostali uwięzieni i skazani za odmowę pełnienia służby wojskowej Arsłan Begenjow i Kerwen Kakabajew. Przebywają w obozie w Seýdi. Od czerwca do września skazano i uwięziono 5 kolejnych osób za odmowę pełnienia służby wojskowej. Rosja Od stycznia 2018 roku organa ścigania zajmują się działalnością religijną rosyjskich Świadków Jehowy, pod zarzutem prowadzenia działalności ekstremistycznej. Od 10 kwietnia do 25 grudnia 2018 roku w 25 rosyjskich miejscowościach funkcjonariusze policji i Federalnej Służby Bezpieczeństwa Federacji Rosyjskiej, w tym zamaskowani z bronią automatyczną w ręku, przeprowadzili akcje przeciw Świadkom Jehowy. W wyniku tych akcji przeszukano 269 domów oraz aresztowano 55 mężczyzn i 7 kobiet, którym za udział w spotkaniach religijnych grozi kara od 2 do 10 lat więzienia. Świadkom Jehowy stawia się fałszywy zarzut „brania udziału w działalności organizacji ekstremistycznej”. 14 listopada 2017 roku Zgromadzenie Sędziów Sądu Najwyższego Federacji Rosyjskiej przyjęło Rezolucję nr 44, która stanowi, że rodzice mogą być „pozbawiani przez sąd praw rodzicielskich”, jeżeli angażują swoje dzieci w działalność organizacji religijnej, która została uznana za „ekstremistyczną”. 23 listopada 2017 roku Ministerstwo Edukacji i Nauki opublikowało „rekomendację”, by „resocjalizować” dzieci wystawione na wpływ „ideologii (...) religijno-ekstremistycznej”. Ministerstwo wymieniło zaledwie dwie takie grupy dzieci – dzieci członków Państwa Islamskiego ISIS i dzieci Świadków Jehowy. Zauważono, że rodzice będący Świadkami Jehowy mają „dziesiątki tysięcy dzieci i nastolatków”. 10 maja 2018 delegatura Unii Europejskiej przy Organizacji Bezpieczeństwa i Współpracy w Europie wydała oświadczenie w sprawie sytuacji Świadków Jehowy w Rosji. Wyrażono w nim głębokie zaniepokojenie rosnącym prześladowaniem Świadków Jehowy w Rosji. Wykazano też, że rząd rosyjski chociaż twierdził, iż likwidacja osób prawnych reprezentujących Świadków Jehowy (LRO) nie będzie miała wpływu na indywidualne praktykowanie swojej wiary przez członków wyznania, doprowadził jednak do wszczęcia spraw karnych przeciw poszczególnym wierzącym. UE wyraziła niezadowolenie aresztowaniami członków społeczności Świadków Jehowy. Rząd rosyjski przejął kompleks Centrum Administracyjnego Świadków Jehowy oraz 90–100 obiektów służących jako miejsca zebrań (w 100 dalszych przypadkach toczą się postępowania sądowe). Służby stosują wobec wiernych „naloty policyjne” na prywatne domy i na miejsca wielbienia, arbitralne zatrzymania oraz zastraszają członków wyznania. Oświadczenie przyjęło również 9 innych krajów europejskich. Tego samego dnia delegatura Stanów Zjednoczonych przy OBWE wyraziła zaniepokojenie kolejnymi doniesieniami o nękaniu grup wyznaniowych. Zwrócono uwagę na fakt, że działalność pokojowego związku wyznaniowego władze określają jako „ekstremistyczną” stosując ustawę „anty-ekstremistyczną” w celu ograniczenia korzystania z wolności religijnej 19 czerwca ponad 60 rosyjskich obrońców praw człowieka, dziennikarzy i działaczy społecznych wystosowało apel o zaprzestanie prześladowania Świadków Jehowy w Rosji. Dokument ten wymienia imiennie 23 osoby aresztowane za przynależność do organizacji religijnej Świadków Jehowy. Rosja jest jedynym krajem członkiem Rady Europy, który kiedykolwiek rozpętał kampanię przeciw pokojowej działalności Świadków Jehowy. Świadkowie Jehowy złożyli 31 wniosków do Europejskiego Trybunału Praw Człowieka dotyczących rażącego naruszania wolności wyznania w Rosji. ETPC rozpatruje roszczenia Świadków Jehowy wobec Rosji dotyczące zagrabionych obiektów przekraczające łącznie 6 miliardów rubli (blisko 80 milionów euro). W 2018 roku przez Amerykańską Komisję ds. Międzynarodowej Wolności Religijnej (USCIRF) Rosja została uznana jako „kraj szczególnej troski” w zakresie łamania Ustawy o Międzynarodowej Wolności Religijnej (ang. International Religious Freedom Act – IRFA). Uwagi Źródła * Wikipedia (zobacz listę autorów) Kategoria:Świadkowie Jehowy